Locked Up!
Locked Up is the sixth and seventh episodes of the second season of Victorious and the 26th and 27th overall. It is a two part episode that first aired on July 30th, 2011 at 8 P.M. Two songs were featured: The first, "All I Want Is Everything" is an original song. The second is "I Want You Back", originally sung by the Jackson 5. Click here to watch it. Plot The episode starts when Festus, who runs the Grub Truck, overhears that Tori and her friends have no vacation plans. He tells her that his brother lives in Yerba, and if Tori and the gang will perform there, their whole vacation will be free. So, the Victorious gang takes a trip to Yerba, an island nation. Tori thinks she planned the perfect vacation, with luxury foods and service, but lets everyone down when they are placed in a rundown hotel room with critters and insects, as well as disgusting meals. On top of that, there are soldiers all over, and they find out that the country is at war. When they go to complain, they are held to their promise that they will perform a song. But while dancing for the chancellor, Tori's shoe comes off her foot, flies across the room, and hits the chancellor in the eye. She is then sentenced to four years in a Yerbanian prison. Later, when they try to get Tori released, Robbie accidentaly kills the chancellor's octopus, causing the rest of them to be put in prison. Eventually, Tori (and Sikowitz, to some extent) concocts a plan to get out, which involves a hit song. After performing I Want You Back with the other prisonors for the chancellor, the gang sneaks out and escapes in a duck truck. Subplot André gets his neck bitten by a vampire moth. It causes the bite to get big and swollen, and André ends up with hallucinations. He sees a Yerbanian "doctor", who is only 11. He says that he will be okay, and André still performs with the bite. He also gets a huge craving of salt from it, even though he hates the taste of it. It is unknown how he is cured following his incarceration. Photo Gallery See the photo gallery''' here. References {1} Nick.com - sneak peek pictures Trivia *This is the first time the Victorious cast sings a song other than an original. *The country of Yerba does not exist and was specifically created for the episode. It is also apparent that while the Chancellor is the Yerbanian equivalent to the United States President, the position is also the leader of the Federal Judicial branch of Yerbanian government *The special has its own unique opening theme sequence, using its own title card and scenes only found in this episode. However, the scenes in the regular sequence that are not part of any episodes, such as the daydreaming in the car and using graffiti on the camera lens, are still used. *This is the first time a main character has been incarcerated. *Beck returns after a two episode absence. *This is the second'' Victorious'' episode to be one hour long. The first was "Freak the Freak Out" *As seen in the promo, Singapore Airlines and Malaysia Airlines aircraft were shown on Tori's laptop. *United Airlines and US Airways aircraft were also seen in the promo as well. *In the promo, one of the prisoners said, "GIVE ME YOUR SEVENS." However, that line was cut from the episode for an unknown reason. *The concept of the dancing prisoners is inspired by the dancing inmates in Cebu, Philippines which performed "Thriller" (2007) and "They Don't Care About Us" (2010). *This is the third time Cat's PearPad appears. The first time was in Tori Gets Stuck, the second time was in Prom Wrecker. *Part 2 is so far the only episode where Tori does not post status updates from her Pear products. *André was bitten by a "vampire moth" resulting in a huge lump, but in reality, the side effects wouldn't be nearly as bad, unless it was an allergic reaction. *Sikowitz calls Robbie "Urkel", which is a reference to Steve Urkel, a clumsy and nerd character from the television program, Family Matters *'''Running Gags: Sikowitz not remembering trips he took when he was younger, Yerbanians sniffing the students' hands, Yerbanian soldiers capturing people, the captives getting away, and then being recaptured, Yerbanians calling people "Buddy" and saying porpoise instead of purpose and ocotopus rather than octopus, Yerbanians liking Beck's fluffy hair, the chancellor facing the wrong way due to his blindness and having to be readjusted, Robbie always getting stuck with the girls. *The "duck truck" is a 1954 Ford F-Series. *When the gang escapes from the prison, it is very similar to a scene in The Sound of Music where the Von Trapp family runs away after a musical number and a prison guard notices that they're gone. *Sikowitz says he will drive the students to the border of Yerba. However, as Yerba is an island, this would be impossible. *Festus mentions on TheSlap that he wished he could have a truck at Pacific Coast Academy, the school that was the main setting of Dan Schneider's shows, Zoey 101, the show on which Schneider first worked with Victoria Justice and Daniella Monet. *This episode had around 5.2 million viewers on premiere night. *According to Dan Schneider on DanWarp, when Leon Thomas's character was craving for salt, he actually ate sugar instead of the real thing. *Dan stated on his blog that the reason why Jade and André ran off the stage as soon as the whistle blows on their first performance because since Liz and Leon was under 18 at that time, the state law says that they had only a certain number of hours to work per day so they could not work overtime. *In Dan's blog, he says that it was Victoria's idea to say "Come on buddy!" to end the scene when Festus gave her his long phone number. *'Ending Tagline': Robbie: "There was a grenade in my toilet!". *Sikowitz called Jade "Crabby-Cathy", which sounds like "Krabby Patty", a famous delicacy in SpongeBob Squarepants. Quotes Jade: Before you booked our trip here, you forgot to find out that this is the worst country on Earth?! Tori: *pauses* Yeah. Sikowitz: Jade, don't be such a Crabby-Cathy! Jade: I have every right to be a Crabby-Cathy... (Turns head and sees two girls playing with Beck's hair) ''Crabby-Cathy is about to get a ''little bit crabbier! Jade: I just woke up and I found this sitting on my chest. (Holds up a lizard) Tori: Ewww... Cat: A dead lizard? Jade: It's dead now. (Wipes her lip) Prisoner: Hey! André: We're going to die. Beck: Don't act scared. André: I'm not acting! Prisoner: Hey! How you make your hair so... fluffy? Beck: Well, it all starts with a quality shampoo and conditioner. Prisoners: Ohhh, conditioner... (The prisoners nod) Prisoner: '''Give me your sevens! '''Tori: Uh... go fish? (This line is cut from the actual episode.) Cat: scared I don't like this hotel... (Man jumps through the window) Tori, Cat, Trina and Robbie: AHHHHH!!!!!! Cat: '''They invited me to be part of the prisoners' gang! '''Jade: And you said yes? Cat: I promised the gang ladies that I will make us all special t-shirts! Robbie: Where have you been?! Cat: I joined a prison gang!! Tori: What's going on? Beck: My aunt says we can't go to Cancún. Tori: Aw...how come? Beck: She found out I was bringing Jade. Sikowitz: '''HA! '''Beck: So I heard some of you guys are going to Yerba. Tori: Yes, yes we are. Would you like to come to Yerba with us, Beck? Beck: '''Oh, that'd be great, thanks. '''Tori: '''Jade! ...do you have a question for me? '''Jade: and shyly ...Can I come to Yerba? (Turns her head away) Tori: Maybe, but first, you gotta give me a hug. (Whispers) Come on, come on, just do it. Jade: (Whispers) No I don't want to. Tori: 'Do it. ''(Jade gives Tori a hug) '''Tori: Aww, see! Givin' Tori a big ol' hug isn't such a bad th- ok, that's really tight... Oh God, help me! Somebody do something! (They fall to the floor) Tori: 'You make it seem like we're in the middle of some kind of--- (''bomb goes off) '''Everyone: '''AHHHHH!!!! '''Tori: We are getting out of this country! Robbie: Why have you put me on the girls side? I'm clearly a boy. Officers: '''Prove It! '''Robbie: I'll stay with the girls.... Ladies Admiring Beck's Hair: ''(to Jade)'' Ssssssssssssssssss... Jade: (hissing and widening her eyes threateningly) SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSsss.... (Yerbanian Ladies quickly flee) (Robbie climbs out of the bed between Trina and Cat) Tori: Dude! Trina: Robbie! Cat: Hi. Cat: I think those girls like Beck's fluffy American hair. Jade: Clearly! Tori: You have a nice truck. Festus: Don't lie to me. Tori: I'm sorry. Holly (Mrs. Vega): Trina, get an ice pack! Trina: Nooo, I have to go paint my nails! (runs upstairs) Trina:'' (runs inside angry) I'm never playing mini golf with you guys again! '''Holly: '''Promise? '''Tori: '''What happened? '''Holly:' Trina missed a put and got upset so she threw the golf club at your father! Trina: No! I threw my golf club and Dad just stood there and let it hit him! Holly: '''Oh, hey, did you talk to your friends about Yerba? '''Tori: Ya, I think we're all going! Holly: Good! You're taking Trina! Tori: No! Holly: Yes! David (Mr. Vega): You are taking Trina! Tori: Not happening! (walks away) Holly: We'll buy you a car! David: Any car you want! Tori:'' (turns around)'' David: You don't even have to bring her back! Cat: Hey! What's for lunch? Tori: (mocking Festus) Uh they got a spaghetti a ravioli- Cat: Ravioli?! Andre: (mocking Festus) YOU LET HER FINISH! Cat: (laughs) Andre: Ravioli''..(smiles)'' Cat: Like pasta pillows! Tori: What's so bad about your rooms? Trina: Well, we can start with the foreign man in my closet! Robbie: And there was a grenade in my toilet. Goofs *When everyone goes to the chancellor to try and get Tori out of jail, André has a large lump on his neck because of the bite from the vampire moth. But in the next scene, the lump is gone, and there is no mention of it from that point on. *Sikowitz says he will drive the students to the border of Yerba. However, as Yerba is an island, this would be impossible. *When Tori's shoe flies off her foot and hits the chancellor, by looking closely one can tell that the shoe hits his eyepatch and not his working eye. *Cat says Beck has American hair, even though Beck's a Canadian. Possibly, he got that hairstyle in America. Video Gallery thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left 300px|left 300px|left Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Movies